Topsy turvy
by Jamallywal
Summary: AU. Every person from the 100 is gender swapped apart from Bellamy and Clarke who just switch roles so now Bellamy is Bellamy Griffin and Clarke is Clarke Blake. Something I came up with to see what would happen. Bellarke fic. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first fan fiction ever. I was inspired by a thought and a comedy gag.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

**Basic synopsis is every person from the 100 is gender swapped apart from Bellamy and Clarke who just switch roles so now Bellamy is Bellamy Griffin and Clarke is Clarke Blake. Some characters will be noticeable with the names, others may not be as noticeable but you will figure it out through their personality and what they do on the show. This will follow some events of the hundred. This is a Bellarke fic. Rated T just in case. I'm not sure whether to make it a full story yet so let us know if I should continue. Thanks XD **

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

My name is Bellamy griffin I am being sent down to earth as part The 100. At first I had no idea what was going on, I mean my 18th wasn't for another month. I was drawing on my cell floor and before I knew it I guards came in my cell and tired to take me out. Naturally I shouted, but that didn't help so I kicked one of them in the stomach and waked the other in the face and made a run for it. Outside my cell I saw there was nowhere to run, other kid were being take out as well. _What was going on? _Next thing I know I'm in my dad's arm. My eyes threatening to leak. He tells me not to worry and that we are being sent to the ground. _But it's not safe. _He told me to look after the rest and lead them. Next thing I know I was hit with a dart slowly falling to the ground in his arms and then everything went blank. And now I'm here on the Drop ship on my way down to earth.

"Hey" a familiar voice speaks, an annoying one at that.

"You don't get to say hey to me Wella"

"But..." she started but I interrupted

"Actually you can say 'hey' to my mom on your way to hell" I state bluntly, glaring at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested... I came for you" she said sheepishly. I can't believe my traitor of a best friend would come here just to bug me and beg for my forgiveness for something so unforgivable.

"Yeah well I can look after myself thank you very mu -"I stared but the ship started shaking. "What was that" I ask.

"The atmosphere" Wella replied. A video of her mother Thaliana Jaha appeared on the screen and other kids were shouting insults at Wella. On particular one I found funny was 'your moms a bitch Wella'. Despite my hatred for Wella right now I did listen to what we needed to do. We need to get to Mount Weather. Omg some girl was space walking, she just wasted a month of oxygen on a space walk. She was actually getting chants from people on board.

"Looks like you mom did float me after all" she said sarcastically, which earned laughs from some other delinquents on board.

"You should strap in before the parachute kicks in" Wella said sounding really peeved.

"You're the traitor who was in solitary for a year" she smiled flirtatiously. _Ugh!_

"You're the moron who just wasted a month of oxygen on a illegal space walk" I replied almost instantly. God she made me mad.

"I'm Fiona by the way"

She only floated a few centimetres away before crashing into the wall, along with two others. The parachute opened and everyone started panicking. Wella started apologising for my mom but I toned her out. Suddenly we stopped. We were on the ground. Everyone unbuckled their belts and headed for the exit. I walked over to the two bodies on the floor. Seems Fiona ha the same idea.

"Fiona are they alive? Can you feel a pulse?" No pulse. _Oh crap. Oh crap. _Not even outside and two are dead.

"Let's go" I heard someone shout.

"No don't open the doors we don't know if it's toxic outside" I shout and made my way down to the ground level.

**Clarkes P.O.V.**

"Just back up guys" I shout. _God people were so impatient_. A tall, tanned and dark haired delinquent climbed down the ladder telling me to stop. _Who did he think he is?_ Oh right its the prince of the ark. Daddy's little helper.

"Don't go outside it could be toxic." He demanded he had a strangely soothing deep voice. _Stop it Clarke, you're here for one reason only._

"Yeah well if the earth is toxic were all dead anyway" I rely impatiently.

"Clarke?" I hear a boy's voice shout. The figure parts through the crowd and hugs me, almost suffocating me. _God he has grown. Oh how I've missed him though._

"Oscar" I say breathlessly.

"Where's your wristband?" The prince asks me.

"Do you mind I've not seen my sister in a year" Oscar replies hastily. People started to whisper.

"Nobody has a sister" somebody shouts.

"That's Oscar Blake the boy they found hidden in the floor" another shouted, which earned a few laughs. _That done it. _Oscar tried to attack whoever said it but I held him back.

"Oscar, No; let's give them something else to remember you by." I implied

"What?"

"Being the first person on the ground in 100 years" I smiled and he smiled back. I opened the door the light blinding us and he stepped out and smelled the air. I watched a he stood on the ground, no harm came to him.

"We're back bitches" he screams. Everyone cheers and runs out to explore this forbidden land know as Earths.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

I watched as the so called siblings had their Banta in the drop ship, it was nice how much Clarke cared about her brother; they're the only two who knew what it felt like.

"Oscar, No; let's give them something else to remember you by."

"What?"

"Being the first person on the ground in 100 years" They smiled at each other and Clarke opened the door. I watched anxiously as he stepped out onto the ground. He was unharmed. It can't be toxic.

"We're back bitches" he shouts and everyone cheered and ran out the drop ship.

I took in the view of what was Earth and walked over to one side. The view was amazing. I opened the map to have a look where we are. _Damn were on the wrong side._

"Why so serious prince" Fiona said walking up from behind me. I huffed. "You don't like being called prince do you prince?"

"It's not a bad name it's just the thought that it's coming from you" I shot back and she gave me the sarcastic I'm hurt look. "See that peak over there that's where we're meant to be. That's Mount weather; they dropped us on the wrong damn mountain"

**So let us know what you think. Should I continue or not? Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not very good at it, although I did use spell check so it should be ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the comments favourites and follows it means a lot. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe they dropped us on the wrong side. We need those supplies to survive. I was drawing a route on the map when the traitor came over.

"The communications system is dead, heat fried the wires" she said.

"Well all that matters is getting to mount weather. Look this is us" I say pointing at the map. "This is where we need to go to survive"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she said and I gave her a pained expression. She should know where I learn to do that, my mother.

"Oh look a map you got a bar in this town I'll buy you a beer" Some girl joked as she approached us from behind.

"Look do you mind" Wella said

"Wella, cool it she my friend." I shouted pulling Wella away from the other girl and I turned to look at the jokester. "How've you been Jasmine?" I smile as we hugged. Jasmine was like a sister to me we were friends on the ark for a while until my father stopped me seeing her because she was of a 'lower class'.

"I've been good. God Bellamy it's been ages, you've grown into quite a cutie haven't ya" She laughed which made me laugh.

"You're not so bad yourself" I smile. The girl behind her coughed sarcastically and I knew instantly who that was.

"Oh yeah Bellamy you remember Mo-"

"Montana" I interrupt her. "Of course I do" I smile and we hug. Montana was also like a sister to me although I was closer to Jasmine due to our troublesome adventures when we were 10.

"Hey!" a voice shouts "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing, we're just trying to figure out where we are" Wella says calmly.

"Were on the ground that not good enough for you" The older blonde girl from the ship shouted over with her younger brother looking smug next to her. _God what is wrong with her_.

"Were trying to get to mount whether, you heard what my mother said it is our priority" Wella elaborates.

"Screw your mother" Oscar spat. "What you think you're in charge here, you and your little prince"

"You think we care who's in charge we need to get to mount whether and find those supplies otherwise we'll die without them." I explain.

"Fine, you to go... Let the privileged do the work for a change" Clarke said, earning cheers from the other kids.

"Wait, we all need to go..." Wella started but a girl named Mary but in.

"Behold everybody the chancellor of earth"

"You think that's funny" Wella growled. And before I knew it she was on the ground with a sprained ankle.

"Wella!" I cried. She may be a traitor but I don't want her to die.

"Get up" some people shouted. And when she did they shouted "Fight!" I couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation, all I wanted was to check her leg, and she was hobbling on it. Suddenly Fiona appeared.

"Kids got one leg, how about you wait until it's a fair fight"

"Hey Spacewalker, how about I save you next" Oscar said. I think he was trying to flirt with her, which got some people to chuckle but his sister did not seem impressed.

**Clarkes P.O.V.**

I strolled up to my brother and glared.

"What?" he said innocently "she's cute, so why not."

"She's a criminal"

"They're all criminals "he growls.

"Look O I came down here to protect you and-"

"I don't need protecting I'm a big boy now; I'm not some 6 year old kid anymore I've been locked up most of my life and I'm done following orders, I wanna have fun and not even you will stop me"

"Look I can't stay long" I say dryly.

"What?" he asks

"I did something ok, something they will kill me for but I need you to trust me right now, do you trust me?"

"Yeah" he says and walks away. _Damn what have I done_? I thought. I walked over to the girl named Mary and the girl next to her whose name was Milana. Jaha junior just walked away from them looking pissed so I though they were the best two.

"You know if you're gonna kill someone you shouldn't announce it" I say looking at the disastrous spelling of these delinquents.

"I got a feeling you ain't a guard" Mary said.

"No but the real ones will come down if we don't stop them. Do you think they will forgive your crimes, and if they do, then what? Become citizens and get a job, you'll be lucky if they let you pick up their trash. And you want to help them?" I persuade them.

"Like hell we do" Milana said.

"Those bracelets they're transmitting to the ark you keep wearing them and they know you're alive and they will come down but take them off they will think we're dead and we can be free, living by our own rules "

"And if we do what's in it for us" Mary raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"Somebody's got to help me run things" And I walk away.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

"You've sprained your ankle, you need to stay here and rest" I say.

"No I have to go, who else will go with you to mount weather? How will the two of you carry enough food from mount weather" Wella says looking paranoid as Fiona grabs Jasmine and Montana.

"The four of us" Fiona says.

"The five of us count me in" Oscar says approaching.

"Hey what are you doing?" Clarke asks Oscar as she runs over to him.

"Going for a walk"

"No you're not you're staying here" She demands.

"NO! I am going weather you like it or not!" He shouts at her.

"Fine" she scowls "Then I'm coming with you "

"Fine!" he shouts back and they turn their backs on each other like 5 year olds.

"Mary, Milana" Clarke shouts them over and whispers something to them and they nod and walk away.

"You're bracelet? You were trying to take it off" I question Fiona.

"Yeah so?"

"Take it off and they think your dead. It transmits your vitals to the ark" I state bluntly

"Should I Care?"

"Yeah unless you want your family and friend to think your dead" I say and she just looks at me apologetically. "Good, now let's go."

**No one's P.O.V.**

They've been walking for a while now and some conversations were flowing. Oscar stopped and put a flower in Fiona's hair and walked to ward Bellamy.

"Spacewalkers mine" he says to him. Behind his sister was glaring a hole into the back of his head.

"So what's everyone in for?" Jasmine asks.

"Being born" Oscar states and walks further ahead.

"Smooth" Montana giggles. Clarke just glares.

"Clarke are you just going glare all the time, you had fun once upon a time. Loosen up like when we were on the ark, you do remember being my friend right." Jasmine says to Clarke.

"I can't loosen up ok; I have too much on my mind" She glowers.

"Is this because of that dream guy you met at that masked party?" She whispers.

"NO!" Clarke shouts a little loudly making everyone look back.

"Ok just asking because I found out who that guy was" Jasmine teases Clarke. Clarkes face brightens a bit.

"Really?" She whispers back.

"Oh now I have you intrigued?" she smiles and walks away. Clarke frowns and walks faster to catch up.

"So? Who is it then?"

"I'm not gonna say but I can't tell you he's here now with us and he's not your brother" she giggles and walks off with Montana leaving Clarke stopping in her stacks to think. _Oh God not that stuck up prince. _She though. _Although he was a completely different person at the party. Shut up Clarke._ She caught up with the others.

Ahead Bellamy and Oscar got talking.

"So got anyone special on the ark or down here?" Oscar asked Bellamy curiously. "Remember Spacewalkers mine"

"Not really" He shrugs.

"You're lying, who is she?" Oscar smiles

"What I'm not lying." Bellamy states and Oscar gives him the 'Seriously' look. "Ok ok. There was this one girl I met at a party on the ark. She had the bluest of eyes that was like the ocean. They were the best 3 hours of my life." He says looking straight ahead at what Oscar assumes to be memory lane.

"Which ball on the ark?" Oscar asks.

"I'm not sure what it was called but it's the one where we had to wear masks. Why? Were you there?" Bellamy asked.

"No but I remember hearing about it." He smiled.

"What?" Bellamy asks confused.

"Nothing. I just know who that girl is"

"Oh my god, really who?" Bellamy said excitedly

"If you can't figure it out then I can't help you" Oscar smiled widely and stopped to wait for the others while Bellamy continued on feeling confused. Fiona caught up to him and told him to stop.

"Look and you said there were no animals here" She said and the all gaped in awe at this magnificent animal. It was eating grass calmly until Fiona stepped on a twin and the dear turned. It had two heads! They backed away and continued on their journey.

"Why send us down today, after 97 years" Fiona asks Bellamy.

"The ark is dying" Bellamy states.

"They're going to kill more people, aren't they?" Jasmine asks looking horrified.

"Yeah well I say let them after what they did to my family." Clarke says as she walks ahead with Oscar.

"Oscar what are you doing?" Clarke asks as Oscars strips down to his underwear.

"Going for a swim" he says.

"HA I don't think so"

"Too late" He says as he dives in.

"Damn" Jasmine says as she looks at Oscars chiselled body. They all smile at Oscar in the water apart from Clarke who looks worried.

"There's not supposed to be a river here" Bellamy says.

"Well there is so get undressed" Fiona smiles. And they all start stripping but Clarke.

"Come on Clarke it's only a swim, please for me" Jasmine says as she give Clarke puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she smiles and starts to take her clothes off. Her smile faded when she saw something in the water.

"Oscar get out the water" Clarke warns. "GET OUT THE WATER NOW!" She screams. The monster looking thing grabs Oscar by the angle and starts attacking him and he screams for help.

"If we distract it long enough we can get him out" Bellamy says and they throw rocks into the water. Jasmine dives in and grabs Oscar just dodging the monster. They all rush to their side and Clarke helps pull them in and goes by Oscar's side and holds his hand. Oscar's leg is cut and Bellamy rips part of Jasmines shirt to tie it around Oscar's leg to stop the bleeding.

"Note to self save the screaming girl, oh wait you're a guy" Montana says and they all laugh at her joke.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

Night fell and we decided to camp somewhere safe for the night. Everyone else was asleep but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go exploring around the area. I saw the radioactive moss all lit up on the trees. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare.

"Pretty cool huh?" Fiona said approaching me, scaring me to death. But I nod in response.

"Did you go to the river?" I asked surprised, looking at the shell full of water.

"I figured it was worth losing a finger or two," She smiled. "Drink" and she handed me the water. That's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me._ She's not a bad kid. _I drink from the shell.

"Do you think this means we'll grow two heads?" she asks and I could help but laugh. "Oh so the prince can laugh.

"Come on follow me" She says, I smile and follow her.

**Clarkes P.O.V.**

I saw the prince get up and wander off. This was my perfect chance to speak to him about the party. That we were, dare I say...meant to be. I got up and followed him. I made sure I was at a safe distance so he wouldn't see me. I was about to go out when Spacewalker appeared and gave him a drink. They were talking, I couldn't really hear them but they were laughing. Something about the way they looked at each other made anger rise in me. I looked at the radioactive trees and I was mesmerised by the beauty. I got so distracted I didn't notice they had gone. I walked in the direction they were seen last and stopped. I saw Bellamy, I walked forward attempting to go to him but he was looking at something, it was Fiona. Their closeness made me feel sad a little, but the fact that they looked like they were going to kiss made my heart really break. I backed away before they noticed me and went back to where the others were and went to sleep.

**So that's the second chapter, I apologise for any spelling mistakes in there. Let us know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the third chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is long overdue; college has caught up with me. I want to thank you for all the follows and favourites and comments I really appreciate them. I think this chapter is shorter than the others but I will hopefully have chapter four up tomorrow and hopefully it will be a longer one. Anyway enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 **

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

Ba Bum, Ba Bum, Ba Bum

Running is not something I enjoy. Although at this moment in time I'll happily oblige. I now know were not alone. In these past couple of hours a lot has happened.

**Last night**

I felt eyes on me. It was Clarke or at least I thought it was her. I saw her blue eyes in the corner of my eye. She was watching me and Fiona. A twig snapped and we turned to look into the darkness of the forest. She's gone. Fiona and I got up to look around, there was nothing there but I could have sworn she was here. Fiona looked at me, a panicked expression in her eyes.

"Bellamy what was that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know" I lied. "Maybe it was one of our friends looking for us?" I suggested. She shrugged and headed back to where we left our friends. Thank god they were still asleep. But one was missing. Clarke.

"Where's Clarke" I whisper to Fiona. She shrugs.

"Maybe she went to get more firewood?" Fiona whispered back before lying down to get some sleep. The fire was out, she wouldn't get firewood on her own, and surely she's smarter than that. What if she's been taken or worse? _Get yourself together Bellamy she's a big girl she can handle herself. _Where ever she went she came back here first as her there's two lots of foot prints going the same way.

**Clarkes P.O.V.**

I couldn't do it, I couldn't just stand there and watch something I didn't want to see. So I ran. Ran as far as my legs could carry me. I managed to make my way back to camp. Don't know how I just did. I guess I just followed the smoke coming from the trees. Looking around camp I see Mary and Milana getting people to take their bracelets off and throw them in the fire. Jaha Jr obviously doesn't agree with it.

"What the hell are you doing" she asks.

"Liberating ourselves" Mary replies

"No it looks like your trying to get us all killed, the communication system is dead and these wrist bands are the only way the ark knows were alive, take them off and they think were dead" She elaborates.

"That's the point" I say as I walk over to them. "We can look after ourselves, Can't we?" I say loudly so everyone can hear, and they all cheer in agreement.

"This is not a game. Our friends and family are up. Doctors and engineers too. They won't come down if they think we're dead. Don't you want your people to come down?" She says calmly, trying to win my people over.

"My people are down here. Those people up there locked up my people. Those people killed my father for hiding a second child my mother had before dying in childbirth. Your mother did that." I yell. She's really making my blood boil.

"My mother didn't make the rules"

"No but she enforced them. But not here. Here there are no rules." I say "We do whatever we want" I shout and they all shout 'yeah'. "You're not going to fight this or stop it or kill me... WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT"

"WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT!" Mary follows and everybody starts chanting that simple rule, much to Jaha's dismay

And then it started raining.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

Morning came and still no sign of Clarke. While the other slept I scanned the area for her. I didn't sleep that much, my eyes probably have bags underneath it. As soon as everybody woke up we carried on. Nobody really spoke apart from the odd dry conversations or whispering between Jasmine and Montana. Oscar didn't speak at all, he's sad but ticked off at the same time because his sister is gone. We made it to a river separating two sides of the mountain. There was a swing rope so we could get to the other side.

"Shot gun" Fiona said childishly as she ran to the top of the rocks to have a go. We all chucked. Jasmine went with her, probably for moral support.

"You wanted to go first, so stop stalling" I joked.

"Alright" she yelled. Then she and Jasmine shared a few words and they switched places.

"I'm gonna go first" she shouted down. She swung across and made it to the other side. We all cheered as she picked up a assign saying mount weather. It all went downhill from there. My heart stopped beating and my breath was taken away. I just witnessed my best friend get speared. We all ducked cautiously, and looked around.

"We are not alone" I say.

"Run" Fiona says. And we ran.

**Now**

Ba Bum, Ba Bum, Ba Bum

Back to where I started. Running was our only option. We followed the smoke in the sky, back to camp. When we got back we stopped.

"Where are Fiona and Oscar?" I ask breathlessly panic in my voice. Montana shrugs. A minute later they appeared from the darkness, Oscar on Fiona's back. She is surprisingly strong.

"Take him to the drop ship he needs medical attention." I say. Fiona gets as far as two steps before Clarke comes running over. I stiffen. I think I am in actual shock.

"Oscar are you OK? What happened?" She asks concerned. Before he can answer she speaks again. "Oh right your leg. What were you guys running from?" she asks turning to me. On impulse I hug her. _What the hell Bellamy._

"I thought you were taken" I whisper quietly, before I realize what I'm doing and release her. she smirked.

"Miss me that much prince, I'm touched" She says putting her hand on her chest where her heart is. I glare which just makes her smirk grow.

"I thought you were taken, but no your were back here, you could have left a god damn note" I snarl. Her smirk faded into a look of anger. I nudge past her leaving her there and walk with Fiona and Oscar to the drop ship. I stop and turn to face her again.

"Oh and were leaving at dawn"

"We?"

"You, I and anyone else who want to come along"

"And why would I go with you prince"

"Because right now they only thing one of us is scared. And you have a gun right?" I say as she lifts up he shirt slightly at the side showing me the gun.

"Good, see you at dawn" I start to walk away.

"Oh prince." He shouts and I stop hesitantly and turn around. "May I ask what were doing leaving at dawn" I walk up to him.

"Jasmine got speared, and I'm pretty sure she's a friend of yours so were going after her. Got it?" I whisper spitefully and walk away, leaving her shell shocked.

**Clarkes P.O.V.**

_No! not Jasmine._

**Well that was chapter 3. Sorry if there any spellings mistakes and Let us know what you think. Oh and should I add what the ark is doing in this, you how it shows what Abbey, Kane and everybody else is doing n stuff or should I just focus on the 100? Let us know XD**


End file.
